herofandomcom-20200223-history
Putt-Putt
Putt-Putt is the main and title character of the computer game series of the same name. He is a purple convertible car (though in the games players can change his color) who owns a dog named Pep. Putt-Putt was created by Shelley Day as a series of bedtime stories for her son; the first story involved Putt-Putt saving a cat who is stuck up in a tree. In the first four games (eight, counting his activity pack with Fatty Bear, his fun pack alone, and two arcade games), he was voiced by an actual boy actor, Jason Ellefson, while in the fifth and sixth games, Nancy Cartwright (best known as the voice of Bart Simpson in "The Simpsons" and replacing Christine Cavanaugh as the voice of Chuckie Finster in "Rugrats"), and Michelle Thornton did his voice in the last game. ... Joins the Parade (1992) His first game, debuting in 1992, was "Putt-Putt Joins the Parade", in which he is petless. In that game, he has to earn money (either by delivering groceries for Mr. Baldini or by mowing lawns, starting on whichever of the three streets Smokey the Fire Engine suggests) for a car wash (which may also be omitted by getting a paint job, but he can still get a car wash if wanted), and get a pet, and a balloon for the Cartown Pet Parade. This is where he finds a puppy in a cave and uses a bone (which he finds while mowing the first lawn, according to the game). ... Goes to the Moon (1993) This is his second full-length game. While Putt-Putt and Pep are visiting the fireworks factory of the former's adult friend Mr. Firebird, and a window is opened so a butterfly is let in, Pep tries to catch it, only to end up touching a lever that Mr. Firebird doesn't want anyone to touch. Because of this rule being broken, a rocket launches up into the sky, causing Putt-Putt and Pep to blast through the roof and end up in outer space. Finally, they land on the moon. As soon as he tries to cross a bridge over a bubbly green "moon goo", he has to blow his horn, and a convertible named Rover helps him out. He explains the source of his being marooned, and gives him the only thing the astronauts left him: a picture of the moon. To get Rover, Pep, and himself back to Earth, he has to get certain things. In order to buy the rocketship from a two-headed (one male and one female) alien who give him their blue flag (as the guide), he has to get six specific missing parts. So he must get ten glowing moon crystals (that's their currency) (by playing "alien tag" with aliens in craters twice, as the total goal is five crystals per game), the nose cone (by giving the picture of the moon to the man in the moon, who has wanted a picture of himself for 10,000 years), a key from the city hall (he has to choose a specific one, as there is a set. However, he has to save an alien from the moon goo, as Governor Moonbeam only gives keys to those who do good deeds), rocket fuel (by going to three apartments and finally reach Robbie Radar), and a steering wheel (from a moon cliff with help from Rover to give Putt-Putt a lift, and Pep to reach the cliff and get it down). Finally, as soon as Putt-Putt gives the crystals to the two-headed alien, they leave them. As soon as Putt-Putt installs the missing parts, he has to use the key to start the rocketship. Putt-Putt does, and he gets back to Earth with Pep and Rover, and the rocket crashes. ... Saves the Zoo (1995) The third one, and the animation style is changed. Putt-Putt delivers zoo chow from Mr. Baldini's Grocery Store to the Cartown Zoo. The Zoo is closed, but he is let in for this. He gives it to his friend Outback Al who has to fix a number of problems, while he gives Putt-Putt a list of six missing baby animals (three males: Baby Jambo the Elephant, Zanzibar the Hippo, and Little Skeeter the Snake, and three females: Masai the Giraffe, Kenya the Lion Cub and Sammy Seal). He is sure to get cheese squigglies and hot cocoa from Chuck Wagon (though he can eat and drink those, respectively, he has to save them). He can also get just one camera from Patty Wagon. (This really depends on the order, but this is said in the exact order as he recites the names when you look at the list.) He uses the cheese squigglies to distract a little mouse ("I mean, giant scary mousey") in order to save Baby Jambo in one part of the Grasslands so he can go back to his mother in another part. He also helps Masai in Jungleland to move a heavy boulder and then gets back on the other side to close the drawbridge, and she goes back to her mother in the grasslands. Soon, he uses a rope (which he got from Arctic Land) in order to rescue Kenya from a rock in a waterfall (because she can't swim), and she goes back to her parents in the Grasslands with other lions. Back in Arctic Land, he rescues Zanzibar from being stranded on an iceberg... actually, it's a penguin, who moves certain icebergs in the right pattern to form a path, but Putt-Putt encourages his bravery, and Zanzibar goes back to his father in Jungleland. Later, at the dam in the Grasslands, Putt-Putt has to use a wrench and a nut with the right shape (which he got from Jungleland) and open the dam so Sammy can go back to her home in Arcticland. And, back there, while Little Skeeter is freezing under a bridge, Putt-Putt gives him hot cocoa, and he goes back to his mother in Jungleland. After having rescued all six baby animals, he tells Outback Al, who awards him with a Junior Zookeeper Award, and opens the zoo. ... Travels through Time This is his fourth appearance. Once again, Putt-Putt visits his friend Mr. Firebird on the way to school, only to see a time portal he made using a coin-operated washing machine. When it was tested, the machine sucked in his calculator, his history report, his lunchbox, and his own dog Pep, and so he has to travel into the age of the dinosaurs, the medieval ages, the Wild West age, and the future to retrieve those things, even if it means taking things from one time period to another in order to retrieve any of his missing things so that Mr. Firebird can close the time portal forever. At the end credits, Putt-Putt presents his history report to his fellow students and teacher. ... Enters the Race His fifth game, and this is where instead of Jason Ellefson doing his voice any longer, this time, he is voiced by Nancy Cartwright. In this game, in order to attend a big race hosted by Redline Rick, Putt-Putt has to do what it takes to get hi-powered gasoline (in a gas can, whether he finds it without any space in a collection box or from digging up Mrs. Airbag's lawn for any reason), a triangular flag with a number, and speedy racing tires (but he has to help the tow truck named Chuck from the first game fix up his flat tire). ... Joins the Circus Again, Nancy Cartwright did his voice. He visits the Circus with a ticket only to find things awry, so he has to help fix it all up. Baby Jambo from "Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo" appears in this as a minor character. ... Pep's Birthday Surprise This time, in this final appearance, it is Michelle Thornton who did his voice. He returns from a birthday party only to find out Pep is sad and then to find out it's because he never had a birthday party of his own. In fact, Putt-Putt never even knew when Pep's birthday was. So, upon a discussion (revealing Pep's debut as a thought), he decides it's on the anniversary of the day he found Pep in the cave (as in the first game): the day after this. Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Warriors Category:Pure Good Category:Rescuers Category:Charismatic Category:Titular Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Merciful Category:Lawful Good Category:Tragic Category:Famous Category:Chaste Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Honest Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Adventurers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brutes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Self-Aware Category:Possessed Object Category:Status dependent upon Player choice